


Into Night We Fall

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thought it was the perfect moment to kiss a man. Well, not just any man. Jack thought it was the perfect time to kiss Daniel.  Written 04-22-2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Night We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic over at LJ. Prompt: I expected you to kiss me weeks ago.

Jack thought it was the perfect moment to kiss a man. Well, not just any man. Jack thought it was the perfect time to kiss Daniel.

The last remains of the day held a fraction of the heat from earlier as the sun lingered on the horizon. Twilight was upon them, and for that reason Jack thought it would be the perfect time to kiss Daniel.

So he did.

Jack kissed him, bracing himself for what he thought was going to be Daniel's reaction. He figured Daniel would push him away or even worse, knock the shit out of him for doing such a thing.

Must have been the way the stars were aligned because that didn't happen.

Daniel melted against him, like warm honey curling around a spoon, and opened his mouth to Jack's gentle onslaught. Jack's tongue slid into Daniel's mouth and Daniel sucked on it, which led Jack to believe he wouldn't be out of line if he wrapped his arms around him as well.

It was quite the situation, thought Jack, having his mouth and his arms full of warm Daniel, a Daniel who was obviously enjoying this as much as Jack was, based on the little sounds of joy coming from the back of his throat, and the hands that were squeezing Jack's ass.

Twilight came. Jack decided right then was a good point to come up for air, even if for a moment.

"So I take it this doesn't shock or bother you in any way?" Jack croaked.

"Jack," said Daniel, his eyes sparkling either from lust or the remaining light outside. "I was expecting you to kiss me weeks ago."

"I needed the timing to be right," said Jack quietly, letting his hands drop to Daniel's ass since Daniel's seem to have taken up residence on his.

Daniel smiled, showing dimples. "You've been waiting all this time for nothing, Jack."

"Longest three and a half years of my life," Jack admitted, "but the timing still needed to be perfect."

"And now?" Daniel whispered.

Night had fallen. Jack smiled, taking Daniel's mouth again.

It was perfect.


End file.
